


Blood Desires

by Relentless_Wish



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Ally, Banshees, Fantasy, Guardian!Ally, Magic, Succubus!Lauren, Vampire!Camila, Vampires, Werewolf!Dinah, Werewolves, Witch!Normani, Witches, minor celebrity cameos, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relentless_Wish/pseuds/Relentless_Wish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila Cabello became a vampire when she was 17. She spent over half a century wandering around North America, until one day, she finds herself in the small city of Veneta, Oregon. There, she meets four girls who might give her exactly what she's been looking for throughout her whole immortal life...companionship.</p><p>But not everything is at peace in this new home. When a dark force makes its way into Veneta, will Camila and her new friends be able to fight back?</p><p> </p><p>(First series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Fresh Blood

**1961**

Camila Cabello. 17. Cuban girl. This is how it all started. A girl living in a country where huge unrest was present in every aspect of its citizens' lives. Currently, there had been great tension between Cuba and the United States. Several events had led Cuba to be on the brink of war with the powerful country. Which to Camila , had caused many nights of worry.

Camila knew that the only way to escape the potential war zone was through the ocean. This idea came to her when she heard her mom and aunt whispering over the the phone about neighbors who had escaped the island by boat. She'd heard many stories of people trying to escape, only to be brought back and given punishment for treason against the small country. Her family called those people cowards. They couldn't believe that people could betray their country just to live on foreign land, where they wouldn't even be accepted by the locals.

Camila had once asked why they couldn't try and flee the country. To which her mother had reacted badly.

"People who leave their country for another are traitors. Leaving their families to starve, while they get fat off the wealth of another country," Her mother argued, "The thought of even leaving Cuba for refugee on the enemy's land is revolting. They should be ashamed of their actions!"

"But why stay in a country that could become nothing but rumble at any moment? We should be planning our survival, mother!" Camila couldn't believe how closed-off her mother was being to the idea of fleeing a potential war zone.

"Camila, you're practically a woman now. You need to understand that our job as women is to care for the family, and stay put in the home," her mother fumed, " As a lady, you should be looking for a proper man to relieve us from this burden of poverty. I would appreciate it if you could stop having these thoughts before you have yourself arrested!" 

Camila could tell there was no winning with her mother. 

She didn't blame her mother, though. After losing her father and younger sister to a disease, her mother had gone cold-hearted. She supposed it was a defense mechanism to avoid showing her true feelings. But all it was doing right now was preventing them from planning an escape to a better place, where there was no fear of dying from disease or war. That place being the United States.

She had heard that the powerful country was a safe haven for anyone who wanted a safe refuge. That's why many people had tried to flee by boat, to get to the state of Florida. A place where people like her could live at peace, and still feel like she was in her home country.

Everyone knew that it was a matter of time before war broke out. Camila had been planning an escape for a few weeks now. Ever since her father and sister passed away. She knew that she couldn't stay any longer. She planned on taking her mother, but she was stubborn and she knew her mother wouldn't budge. 

Going up to her room, Camila did her nightly routine of putting her night clothes on and preparing for bed. She knew her mother would be asleep within the next 30 minutes. She counted down the minutes until it was finally time. She grabbed a small suitcase from under her bed. She had packed some essentials like clothes, shoes, a few family pictures, and some money that she hoped would help her on her journey.

She made sure to make little sound as she crept through her small home, making sure to not bump into any furniture. She grabbed a couple fruits, a jug of water, and bread. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to sail to Florida, but she wanted to be prepared.

Once ready, she set a letter she had written earlier for her mother on the family dining table. It basically explained her reasons for leaving, and her hope of coming back in the future to take her mother away as well.

Walking out the front door, she gave one last look at her family home. Remembering the times she had with her family, when it was still complete. A single tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of her father and sister, Sofi.

And just like that, she closed the door to her home and left.

________________________________________________________

Camila was currently walking along the coastline of a beach. She had paid someone off a week earlier to make sure there would be a motorboat ready for her to use that night. She had planned on leaving that night, whether her mother wanted to or not. As she walked along the beach, searching for the boat, she felt chills rolling down her spine. She'd worn a jacket because of the cool air she'd expected, but the chills were not the normal ones a person gets from being in a cold environment.

She kept her eyes up, searching the coastline for the boat. In the distance, she could make out the figure of the boat, so she quickened her pace, urging her feet to move a little quicker.

As she got closer to the boat, she could hear movement coming from the shrubs close to the road of the beach area. Panic overtook her body. She could already imagine the police finding her and taking her into custody. If the police found her, she'd be imprisoned, and she would have to witness the disgust in her mother's eyes. She couldn't bare to have her mother hate her for wanting a better life.

She made it to the boat, hoping to God that the police could not see her from where the boat was hidden behind huge boulders. As she got on the boat, she heard a whistle blowing in the air. It was a smooth whistle, almost taunting. This is it. Camila thought to herself. I'm going to be caught.

The person got closer, causing the whistle to sound louder in her ears. She turned around, expecting to see a man or two dressed in uniform, but to her surprise it wasn't the police. Walking closer to her was a man who seemed to be in his early 20s. Hair positioned in a flat comb over, wearing high class clothing. The man was handsome, and had a glow to him. She kept her eyes locked on his face, hoping that her fear didn't show through. The cool air not making it any easier.

"My, my, what is a pretty girl like you doing out in the open at this time of night," The man purred, dragging his words out in a seducing manner, " shouldn't you be at home? I'm sure your parents would be worried about you."

Camila stayed still. Something wasn't right about this man. The way he talked and held himself together. It didn't seem natural.

"I-I didn't know anyone would be here at this time." she lamely said. Cursing herself for not knowing how to react in situations like these.

"Hmm. What a pity. You are such a pretty girl. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." The man said, the fake-sympathy rolling off his tongue.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What's going to happen to me?" Camila stammered. She could feel that something horrible was about to occur. 

One moment she was staring the man in the eyes, holding his stare. Then the next second, he was gone. She faltered a bit, not understanding what had happened. The man had been standing a few feet away from her and then in an instant, he was gone. She turned around getting the motor ready so she could flee when she felt long fingers wrap around her neck.

"So beautiful. What a shame." The man murmured, pushing Camila to the bottom of the boat.

"Let go of me!" Camila shouted. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so close to safety, to refuge. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Please, don't hurt me." The man mocked in a squealish voice, "Don't struggle pretty girl. It will only make it worse for you".

The man put a hand over Camila's mouth, stopping her from screaming out for help. She wriggled and whined, trying to get lose from the man's grasp.

"It's okay pretty girl. It will only hurt for a minute." The man said as he lowered his head down to her face. 

In that instant, Camila saw the color of his eyes. They were an unnatural black. Black blood vessels stretched beneath each eye. Her blood ran cold. In her mind, she remembered the stories her grandmother used to tell her of men with dark eyes. Stories of men who drank the blood of the living, taking the souls of their victims, so they could live for eternity. 

_Vampire._

Camila panicked. She couldn't believe it. Her grandmother's stories were just fairy tales to her. She never imagined them to be true. As she came to the realization that this man was a vampire, she felt sharp punctures piercing her throat. She felt it. The warm blood running through her veins, being drained from her body. She screamed into the hand of the man. 

Her terror caused her to bite into the man's skin, tasting blood on her lips. The man didn't seem to notice, only focusing on the blood being drained from his victim.

She realized there was no hope of surviving. This was where she was going to die. No one would know of her death. The letter resting on the family dinner table would explain her disappearance. This was it. 

The only thought she had was of her family. She though of her mother. Her mother would think that she abandoned her. She would never know the fate of her oldest daughter. The rest of her life would be spent mourning the death of her husband and youngest daughter, and of the betrayal of her eldest daughter.

In the distance, she could hear voices. Calling to her. They were peaceful. Full of joy. She recognized those voices. Her dad. Her sister. They kept calling to her.

"Camila, come. You'll be safe here. We're all here. Just let go, don't turn back." It was her father, calling to her. Urging her to follow him.

"Camz, come here. I missed you, Camz. Please don't leave again. We can play dolls together." Sofi. Her younger sister was calling to her. She felt tears in her eyes. This was it. She was going to let go.

Her body felt light. It felt like her fingertips and toes were tingling, and that her body could float into the sky at any moment. Then came the coldness. It enveloped her. She felt it everywhere. Even in her lungs. But the coldness in her lungs burned.

She was letting go. She asked forgiveness to her mother, hoping that one day she would accept it. 

She could hear her dad and sister. Still calling to her. She could hear them closer and closer.

"I'm coming. Please don't go. I'm almost there." 

She had done it. She let go. Everything was bright at first. But then she saw them. Her father and sister, right in front of her. Her tears were spilling over her cheeks, as she let out a choked sob. She ran to them, feeling them again after months of mourning their deaths.

They hugged, and cried, and shared kisses to the cheek. It was perfect. She had accepted her fate. There was no turning back now.

And then it happened.

She felt a force pushing her back, away from her dad and Sofi. 

"What's going on? Dad? Sofi?" She felt the force pulling her away from her family. The emptiness was returning. She felt cold again, deathly cold.

"I'm so sorry Camila." she heard her dad's voice say, "it just wasn't meant to be. It never will."

"What? What do you mean? I can't go. What's happening to me?" She could feel a burning sensation inside her chest. Emotions were high, and she let out sobs. 

"I love you Camz. I always will. I'll wait for you as long as it takes for you to come back." She heard Sofi say. Her heart was broken. She couldn't bare this. Her family was taken away from her again.

The pull was strong, she felt like she was floating again, but it was cold. Everything was cold. And wet.

_Wet?_

And with a huge intake of breath, she opened her eyes again... and she was underwater. Water rushing in her lungs, burning.

In a panic, she tried swimming up. To her surprise, she swam faster than she anticipated. Her head made it above water, coughing up all the water she had swallowed. 

It didn't make sense to her. She was dazed and confused, and had no idea where she was. She could see the sun rising from the horizon, and in the distance she saw land. Her body felt different. She felt stronger in a way, but still weak. Like her body was yearning for something. 

Then she heard it. A motor. To her luck, a boat was coming in her direction. 

"Help! Please! Help me!" Her voice was hoarse, but it managed to help her. The boat pulled up to her. It was a young man. 

"What are you doing out in the middle of the ocean?" The man spoke Spanish to her. 

"I don't remember. Please, help me. I don't know where I am." She pleaded. 

"I got you." The man said as he helped her onto his boat. 

"Thank you," Camila said, "I'm not sure what happened. I was on the coast and then I just remember being attacked, but I don't remember being thrown into the ocean."

"It's a good thing I found you. Sharks are known to swim in these areas." The man said, handing over a blanket to her.

"Thanks. Where am I exactly?" Camila asked. She was confused by her surroundings. The coast of the distant land looked different than the one she was used to.

"Florida. Did you hit your head? You seem to be in a daze. I'm Pablo by the way." 

Camila could feel the urge inside her. She didn't know what it was, but something was drawing her to the man. The man was rummaging through his belongings when he cut himself on a bent nail.

That was it. It was like a trigger had been set off. She threw herself onto the man and bit into his neck. Her mind was racing, her senses were heightening. She could feel the warm blood flowing into her, the smell of fear on the man was strong. She could hear his whimpers and cries for help. But it was useless.

Minutes passed and she let go. She snapped out of her daze. That's when she realized what she had done.

And what she was.

"I'm a...vampire."


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it!

In the 50 plus years that Camila has been a vampire, she has never found it easy staying in one area for too long. Especially in the first years of her undead life. Ever since her first victim, she had tried to distance herself from the humans.

She remembers laying under a cover on the boat of the man that tried saving her life many years ago. For a while she had just sat there, staring at the lifeless body. His eyes were wide open, face in a permanent grimace.

The sun had started rising from the horizon, the sun rays spreading across the ocean. At first, she just stayed frozen in shock, but then the pain had started. Her skin became blisters as the sun rays touched her smooth skin. At that moment she realized that the legends of vampires being vulnerable to the sun were true.

Using a cover that Pablo had stored in his boat, she covered herself under it, hoping that it would be enough to protect her from the sun. For hours she stayed under the cover, the boat bobbing up and down over the ocean. Time went slow, as her mind raced quickly, trying to figure out her new life.

Hours into the day her heightened sense of smell had picked up on an odor that made her gag reflex react. She didn't realize it at first, but then with a sudden jolt, it came to her mind that it was the rotting corpse of the man next to her. After an hour of enduring the horrible odor, she held her breath. Seconds had passed and she realized her need to breathe was nonexistent.

The rest of the day she spent her time still as a statue, imagining how it would be like to be a dead corpse. She had been so close to death, only to have the doors of the afterlife shut on her.

At sundown, she uncovered herself and discovered that the boat had float itself towards the beach, near huge boulders that hid the boat from view. With one last look at the man who had rescued her from the ocean, she left the boat, to start her new life as a vampire.

She always had the image of her first victim in her mind. Never forgetting the first time she killed. It had taken her years to get over his death. Even to this day, she still felt regret for killing a man who took time out of his life to rescue her from the waters.

The past 5 decades had been an experience for Camila. Since she never stayed in one area for too long, she had many stories to tell. Which is why she always kept a trunk full of her diaries with her. Wherever she went, her journals went with her. Every aspect of her short human life, and her vampire life has been written into her personal journals. It was more of a coping mechanism, a way to keep her old memories from fading. It helped a lot.

At the moment, Camila was driving herself across the west coast, adding to her experience as a vampire. Moments that will be added to her journals later. She had heard of a small city in Oregon that had a lot of supernatural activity, and it interested her. She was used to spending time around vampires and a few witches, but she rarely ever associated with other supernatural creatures. Of course she's come upon other creatures, but she never befriended them.

Early in her vampire life she had come across a witch, back when she stayed in Florida after becoming a vampire. Her name was Ariana, and they had developed a small friendship. She helped her get used to becoming a vampire, saying that some witches live to serve vampires, in hopes of converting them to 'vegetarian vampires', a vampire who only fed on animals.

Ariana had blessed a ring for Camila, letting her walk in the sunlight.

This is why Camila was free to drive in the sunny state of California, as she made her way up to Oregon. She always enjoyed the sun rays reflecting against her fair skin. She learned that as a vampire, the sun reflected against her skin more than a normal human's skin would. It was a big difference, but it was subtle enough to attract only small attention. Meaning that humans found her more attractive than the usual human girl. Which she learned could be a good tool to use when needed.

She had driven a few hours when she finally made it into Oregon. Camila loved staying in areas like Oregon. Full of forest and greenery. Great for hunting animals at night, with less of a chance of humans running into her during her midnight feasts.

"Twenty miles from destination." The robotic voice came from the GPS.

_Hmm. I should go hunt a bit._ She thought as she pulled over her Ford Fusion. Hybrid of course because she had to protect the environment since she was going to live the rest of eternity on Earth.

Turning off the car, she stepped out and focused her senses. She smelled the crisp air, the scents of spring invading her nose. She closed her eyes and focused her hearing on her surroundings. Seconds passed, and then _CRUNCH_.

_There you are._ Camila smirked as her instincts took over. Her super speed coming in handy and she sped through the trees, into the forest. Yes, she was dressed in a ruffled skirt, tight blouse, and high heels, but her vampire abilities kept her from falling on her face. She learned this from an extremely seductive vampire in the 80's who would rather have been staked repeatedly than have been caught wearing regular sneakers.

In a minute she had an Elk trapped between her arms, her fangs coming out as she plunged them into the animal. She drank a bit, self-control taking over. She would only take a little from this animal, and move on to another. She'd learned to control her blood-thirst so that no living creature would have to die from her dietary needs.

After taking enough blood to satisfy herself, she let go of the animal and stroked his head. She could ease emotions by concentrating her mind on the target, human and animal. This helped a lot during her hunts, making sure that whichever animal she got blood from, would not be traumatized from her assault. With one last thank you, Camila stood up and moved on to finding other wildlife.

An hour into her hunting, she caught a whiff of something interesting. It smelled like earth and...perfume? She heightened her senses, letting the vampire take over. Yes, it smelled wild, but tamed. As she walked closer to the root of the scent, she heard a growl. Her own instincts caused her to let out a hiss.

Meters away, a creature lurked closer to her. Huge, furry, standing on two legs, and crouched over a bit. Her mind focused and she came to one conclusion.

_Werewolf._

 

Her instincts urged her to attack, but her compassionate side told her to wait. To see if the werewolf would attack first, or remain civil.

The werewolf came closer to her. Keeping an even pace. Camila had heard that there were werewolves in this area of the country. She never had interacted with one directly, but she had heard from other vampires that werewolves could be territorial. She didn't want to start a fight. She knew she wasn't as powerful as other vampires who drank human blood, so she wasn't sure if she'd be able to defeat a creature like this.

As the werewolf got closer, she could tell that it was sniffing the air.

_Smelling my scent._ Camila thought to herself.

"I won't hurt you," Camila said. She didn't want to make enemies in this area. She was never one to get into feuds. "I'm not like all the other vampires. I'm one of the few that feed off of animals."

The werewolf snarled.

_Okay. Maybe feeding on animals doesn't go well with a werewolf._

Then Camila thought of her ability to ease emotions. She concentrated on the werewolf, urging it to calm down.

The werewolf paused. It looked around, in a confused daze. Then it looked back at Camila, its gaze less threatening.

"That's right. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just wanted to feed for a bit before coming in contact with humans." Camila explained. Hoping that her compassion for human life would keep the werewolf from attacking.

In a slow transformation, the werewolf became more human-like. At first she wasn't sure if it was male or female, but then through the transformation, the features showed that the werewolf was indeed a female.

"So, you're one of those vegetarian vampires I hear about?" The were-girl said, smiling a bit at her discovery. A smile with very _large_ canines.

"Um, yeah. I don't find the need to hurt humans." Camila said, keeping caution just in case the girl did anything to cause her harm.

"For a vampire, you sure are very tense. I can smell the anxiety from over here." Camila noticed that she was indeed tense, so she relaxed her muscles. Taking unnecessary breaths, knowing that this would help her keep calm.

"So, I assume you were hunting too." Camila said, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation. She wasn't good at socializing with other supernatural creatures.

"Wow, girl. Nothing gets past you." The tan girl said. She could tell the girl was exotic. She wished the were-girl would transform to her full human form so she could see her full features.

"So...do you always look like that, or do you have a human form?" Camila couldn't help but smile a bit, hoping that the humor in her voice would tell the girl that she was just having a bit of fun.

The girl must have realized she was still in her werewolf form because in an instant she looked at herself and laughed, turning completely into her human form.

Completely human, but also completely naked.

_Eyes up._ Camila thought.

The girl was shorter than her werewolf form, but still taller than Camila. Her hair was a set of brown wavy locks, her skin was a bit tan, her body was somewhat curvy. In fact, she was very beautiful for a creature that transformed into a monstrous furball.

"The name's Dinah Jane, but you can call me Dinah." The girl said, sticking her hand out.

Camila took her hand and shook it. "Camila." she said, pulling her hand back. She made sure to keep her eyes trained upwards.

"So, what are you doing in this area? I've never smelled your scent in these woods before." Dinah asked, squinting her eyes a bit.

"I heard there's a small city here in Oregon that has a high amount of supernatural activity," Camila answered. Making sure to sound casual, "I wanted to check it out."

Dinah smirked at Camila, nodding her head a bit. "I know what city you're talking about. Are you looking for Veneta?"

"Yeah, actually!" Camila answered, feeling her emotions get a bit out of hand. Her special ability of easing emotions seemed to also cause her emotions to react weirdly.

"You're in luck, Miss Camila. I happen to live there," Dinah stated, folding her arms over her chest, "and I might live in a house that could possibly have a little extra room."

"Really? Wow, how lucky of me to find a supernatural creature from there," Camila said, looking to the ground a bit, getting distracted by leaves and scattered bugs.

Dinah shifted her posture a bit, while still folding her arms. Camila looked up and looked at her expression.

"Girl, I'm asking if you want to stay at my place for a while." Dinah said, smirking at Camila.

Camila's entire posture became excited. She bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands together.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Camila exclaimed. She was a bit confused as to why Dinah would let her stay at her house when she was a stranger. "But you barely know me."

"Oh c'mon. I can tell you aren't an evil leech." Dinah said, waving her hands a bit to prove her point. "I trust you enough, just don't make me regret it." She said sternly.

That thought hurt a bit, a reminder of when she was an older sister. But those days are long gone, and she can't let herself wallow in the past.

"I don't normally stay in one place for too long, so you don't have to worry about me overstaying." Camila said, making sure to make it clear that she would only be there for a while.

"Sure, sure. You'll love it. You won't want to leave once you experience life in Veneta," Dinah said, putting one arm on Camila's shoulders, "oh, and you'll love the company in the house."

Camila wasn't sure what she had just accepted, but she just went along with it.

_I mean, do as these 21st century kids do, yolo._ Camila thought to herself. Chuckling a bit at her use of modern slang.

"And guess what, girl. We have Wifi!" Dinah said, a little bit too loud.

Camila had to admit, she did enjoy using the internet every once in a while. But she enjoyed living her life more, and being able to write her experiences on paper.

"Hey, I drove in my car, do you want a ride back. You can program the GPS with your address." Camila said, deciding that she didn't need to hunt anymore.

"Hoi, sure. Might as well." Dinah agreed. Walking along Camila, to her car.

_Never heard that word before._ Sometimes the slang terms teens used these days confused her.

"Wait! You're still naked." Camila mentioned when she realized Dinah had made no move to cover up. 

Dinah looked down at herself and laughed.

"Oh yeah," she looked back up and grinned, "I tend to forget about that. Wait here while I go fetch my clothes."

Camila nodded and waited ten minutes while Dinah snatched her clothing.

"Okay, I'm ready sistah. Let's take it to Veneta!" Dinah howled as she followed Camila to the car's direction.

Camila could only smile at her antics. 

 

Once in front of her car, Dinah let out a high pitched whistle.

"Damn girl, you know how to ride in style." Dinah complimented, "Vampires do have a sense of what's 'in', am I right?"

Camila wasn't too keen of compliments, so she just shrugged it off. "I've saved up money over the decades."

"Oh, I bet," Dinah grinned.

In the car, when they were both seated, Dinah decided to be a bit nosy.

"By the way, how old are you exactly? You look like you couldn't have been more than 16 when you were turned."

Camila grimaced a bit. She didn't really enjoy the memories of the night she was turned. It was still a vivid memory in the back of her mind.

"Actually, I was turned at 17...in 1961." Camila answered, not giving any more detail than what was necessary. She didn't like connecting with others.

"Wow. That's, like, 70 years!" Dinah exclaimed, a bit taken aback.

Camila turned the car on and sped away from the dirt.

"Yeah, but not the oldest." There were many vampires that were hundreds of years old. There are even rumors of vampires as old as thousands of years. She was a baby compared to those.

Camila turned the radio on, hoping to shut the stranger up a bit. Dinah was nice, but Camila was not in the mood for long chats. She would rather stare at the scenery during long car rides, than to chat.

A Beyonce song started playing on the radio and Dinah howled out loud, causing Camila to grimace a bit.

"Oh my god! Turn it up!" Dinah moved the volume dial up and sang along to the song. Camila had to admit, she had a nice voice.

It was pretty much like this the entire ride into town. Dinah singing every single song that played on the radio.

While Dinah was singing along to the music, Camila gazed at the surroundings of the city from her car seat. She had researched the city a bit before deciding on visiting. The city wasn't the biggest in Oregon, it only had about 4,500 people. Of those, she assumed a portion were supernatural.

As she twisted through the streets, the GPS finally confirmed the destination.

"Here we are." Dinah said, beaming at the house.

Camila and Dinah both got out, Camila approaching the house slowly.

_A manor, great._

It seemed to be three floors, the top looking more like an attic. The coloring was a color between pink and orange, with bright greenery to compliment the home.

"Ooh, the girls are gonna love you." Dinah, as excited as ever, led her to the front door.

Camila stood behind Dinah, as she opened the manor doors.

"Girls! I have a visitor." Dinah shouted, waiting for the girls to respond.

Camila could hear heartbeats in the house. She could also smell their scents. Everyone in the house seemed to be a different creature, from what she could smell.

Nervously, Camila waited as she heard footsteps walking toward them from all over the home.

_Okay, Camila, relax. You can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all like it? 
> 
> Please leave comments on what you thought!


	3. Revealments

Three new set of eyes stared back at Camila as she stood at the front door. Everyone was silent as Dinah stared intently at Camila, willing her to say a word. To her dissatisfaction, she remained silent.

"Well, since Camila is being a mute, I'll introduce her," Dinah said, looking at Camila and back at the girls, "This is Camila Cabello. Found her feeding in the woods while I was prowling," she said while doing a crawling hand gesture.

Camila waved at the girls, her shyness kicking in. As a vampire, any human traits that were once possessed during life, were amplified. This made her shyness unbearable sometimes, when she couldn't control her emotions.

"Um, hi. I'm Camila, as Dinah has already mentioned," her shyness was getting under control as she wriggled her fingers behind her back, "she said I could spend some time here during my visit in Veneta."

"Good to meet you Camila," a short and bubbly girl replied. Her hair was sort of wavy, dark brown with light brown highlights. She seemed to be Latina, and spoke with a Southern twang a bit "I'm Ally Brooke, but you can just call me Ally!"

Her cheeriness got to Camila, making her more comfortable in front of everyone.

"I'm Lauren," a girl with light skin and dark hair said next. She had eyes that could pull you in, intoxicating. Camila wondered what kind of creature she was. She smelled like a vampire, but she sensed something more...provocative.

"I'm Normani," Camila snapped out of her trance and looked over at a dark skinned girl. She had black hair styled in a very long ponytail positioned high on her head. This girl definitely held a lot of power. The girl eyed her up and down a bit, as if deciding whether she was considered a threat or not.

Camila looked at the girls as she began to wriggle her fingers behind her back again.

"Okay, now that we've got introductions settled, let's move to the sun room and talk." Dinah said, ushering everyone into a room with large windows that let bright light in. The furniture was almost all white, making the room even brighter.

Dinah sat across from Camila on a love seat while the other girls sat in between them on a sofa. Camila sat herself down on the love seat, identical to the one Dinah was sitting on.

"So, what's your story?" Ally said, being the first to break the silence.

"Your real story," came the joking side comment from Lauren, who was leaning back against the sofa. The other girls only giggled at the reference.

Camila looked confused, wondering if it was some sort of inside joke. She turned back to Ally, a bit anxious. She rarely shared a lot about herself, so she only gave the basics of her turning. She explained being turned in Cuba in the 60s and her journey over to America, keeping all the personal details to herself.

The girls sensed her hesitation on revealing her whole story, so they let it go.

"Why are you so interested in Veneta?" Lauren, the girl with the mesmerizing eyes, said. Her eyes squinting in a suspicion. Camila looked at her, shocked by her negative attitude.

"Ay! No room for suspicions in this house, Lauren," Dinah said, sticking up for Camila. Camila smiled at Dinah before turning back to Lauren.

"I came for a change in scenery," she said, making sure her face stayed emotionless as Lauren continued to eye her down, "sometimes a vampire needs a change, or else life gets boring. I mean, you should know that, right?"

Lauren's eyes turned wide, startled with the girl's sudden coldness.

"I'm not a vampire, if that's what you're hinting at." Lauren said, returning the attitude back at Camila.

"Okay, y'all should calm down a bit. We're barely getting to know Camila. No need to be so stiff," Ally said trying to calm the tension between Camila and Lauren.

Camila took a steady breath, making sure to keep her emotions on check. She looked back at Lauren, "So, what exactly are you then?"

Lauren drew her eyes down and brushed her fingers along the lining of her red dress, picking at a loose thread.

"I'm not particularly a vampire, but some mortals might associate my kind to your kind," she moved her eyes back up, focusing on Camila, "I don't feed off of blood, but I do feed off of something."

She paused, keeping Camila's curiosity on the edge.

"Oh for God's sake, why are you being so suspenseful?" Normani, the dark skinned girl, argued.

"I'm not being suspenseful, I'm just relishing at the excess energy Camila's curiosity is sending my way." Lauren said, smirking at Camila.

"Wait, what?" Camila said, feeling confused by Lauren's sudden change in character.

"She's a succubus." Dinah said, smiling at Lauren as she revealed the mystery, "she basically sucks out energy from her victims instead of how you suck blood."

"Hey! That was for me to reveal!" Lauren said leaning over to slap Dinah on the knee.

"You were taking way too long, girl," Dinah said, poking Lauren on the shoulder, "sometimes your mysterious succubus act is too much."

Ally and Normani laughed at Dinah and Lauren's small argument. Camila just sat at her seat, feeling awkward at seeing these girls act so comfortable with each other.

"Hey y'all, I'll be right back. I've got some cookies in the oven. White chocolate!" Ally announced excitedly, making her way to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the blood bag for Camila!" Dinah joked, making Camila feel more at ease.

"I can definitely break my vampire diet for white chocolate cookies," Camila laughed.

Seeing that Camila was feeling at ease, Normani decided to join the conversation.

"Well, since you now know what Dinah and Lauren are, let me show you what I am," Normani said as she adjusted herself closer to Camila.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on something that no one else could see.

Camila looked at her, feeling a bit nervous, but relaxed when she saw Dinah and Lauren smiling at Normani. She felt a smooth drift of air spoon the room. The shiver only last a second only for twinkling lights to appear over their heads a second later.

Normani opened her eyes and smiled at what she had done. The twinkling golden lights danced above them, giving them a mini light show. They zipped across the room, circling over each of the girls.

"Learned that when I was five." Normani smirked folding her arms and looking back at Camila's astonished face.

Camila was definitely mesmerized at the act. It took her mind back in time to when she remembered one particular girl giving her a similar light show.

"Wow. That is so freaking amazing! I had a friend who would do light shows like that for me," Camila stopped looking at the lights and fixed her eyes back at Normani with a smile on her face, "you're a freaking witch! "

Normani could only laugh at Camila's excitement as she nodded her head.

"If you think that's cool, you should see what she can do when there's trouble, " Dinah boasted, "she can literally slay a group of evil creatures on her own."

Camila knew how capable witches could be when protecting good against evil. She'd seen it with her own eyes.

"Yeah, we're not all servants to other supernatural creatures." Normani said as she flicked her hand, the light show disappearing.

Camila knew exactly what Normani was referring to.

Witches weren't treated greatly everywhere in the supernatural world. There were many creatures who thought of themselves as superior from other creatures . Vampires being one of the self-proclaimed superior beings. Many of the upper classed creatures kept lower classed creatures as servants, forced to do their bidding.

Because of this, many higher level creatures kept witches and other magical beings as servants. Abusing their magic at times. But every region in the world had different ideas of who was lower and higher ranking, and many places even abolished the idea of ranking supernatural creatures. That idea was spreading quickly amongst the supernatural community. 

Camila had seen the struggles of some creatures. Traveling around a lot gave her an insight to how life for some creatures could be different from another region. Even vampires were subject to discrimination in places.

It's funny how the supernatural community can mirror the human community so much in some aspects.

Everyone perked up when Ally made herself into the room with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"You have to try Ally's cookies, " Lauren said picking up a cookie from the tray, "they are orgasmic."

"Of course you would say that," Dinah laughed while grabbing a handful of cookies.

"I find that very offensive. Just because I'm a succubus doesn't mean I make everything sexual innuendo." Lauren objected as she bit into the cookie, basically rolling her eyes back.

The girls just laughed at the scene and began eating the treat Ally had baked.

Camila bit into her cookie and could easily understand what all the fuss was about.

"Ally, these are the best cookies I have ever eaten! And I've had my share of cookies in the past few decades of my vampire life." Camila basically moaned at the taste.

Ally only smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of time to perfect my baking skills."

Camila finished off her cookie as she looked over at Ally who was smiling cheekily. The other girls smiled too, obviously keeping their mouths shut on a secret.

"Wait. Does your awesome baking skills have to do with what kind of creature you are?" Camila asked Ally, a questioning eye directed at her.

Ally only grinned as she picked up the empty tray. The girls had easily devoured every last cookie.

"I don't think you're ready to know what I am just yet," Ally said, making her way to the kitchen, "but I'm sure if you stay a while, you'll find out."

And just like that she was gone through the entrance of the kitchen, leaving Camila extremely confused.

"And I thought Lauren was the secretive one," she said gazing back at the girls.

The girls chuckled at the joke, Dinah walking directly to Camila.

"Well guess that just means you'll be staying with us for a while," Dinah said, clapping her hands together, "let's get your stuff ready in one of the rooms. The one next to mine is empty!"

Normani and Lauren volunteered to help as well, moving all of Camila's belongings into a second floor bedroom, next to Dinah's bedroom. Camila made sure to carry a smaller bag by herself. When the girls brought everything up to the room they left Camila alone to sort her things.

The room was a very sizable bedroom. It was big enough to fit a full-on bedroom set of furniture with a comfortable queen size bed. A window faced towards the front yard, letting in natural lighting from the sun. The tri-fold vanity reflected the natural lighting, making the room brighter. Overall, the room made Camila feel comfortable and cozy, as the color scheme was made up of earth-brown hues.

She unzipped her suitcases, placing clothes in drawers and in the closet. There was still plenty of room available for clothing, but she usually never kept an over abundance of clothes. Moving around a lot didn't allow for piles upon piles of clothing. 

When all her clothes were stored away she lifted a large chest which contained her many journals that she kept from over the years. The journals were labeled by year ranges. Some of the journals were filled within a year while others took as much as 3 years to fill up. She usually liked to keep them organized on a bookshelf, but she wasn't sure how long she would stay in Veneta for so she sufficed with keeping them in the chest, stuffed away in the closet.

Within the hour Camila finally picked up the smaller bag that she had personally brought upstairs with her. She put her hand in it and took out a framed picture. Four sets of eyes looked back at her, smiling.

A single tear made itself down her cheek as she looked at the image of herself, her parents, and her little sister.

It hurt her thinking back to when she still had a family, before she became a vampire. Before her father and sister died of illness. Before she left her mother, alone in a country that had an unstable future. But even though she hated the feeling of loss and guilt, she could never think of forgetting about the three people who meant the world to her as a human.

Her emotions getting the best of her for a few seconds, she wiped the tear away. She placed the frame on top of a drawer and touched the glass one last time.

She turned around and looked at herself in the vanity. With one last smile she fixed her hair and made herself downstairs.

_Let's see what wild adventures these girls can get me into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it guys! Do y'all have any idea what Ally could be? I kind of hinted at it in the chapter, but it was sort of vague. Anyways, don't forget to leave a comment with suggestions, critiques or even a guess as to what Ally is. Also leave kudos if you haven't already :)


	4. Fire and Fun

It was nearing evening and the girls were enjoying themselves in the living room while the television was on, mostly only for background noise. Camila still felt weird about being around four other girls when usually she kept to herself where ever she went. The rest of the girls were busy chatting with each other and trying to learn more about Camila.

"So Camila, where did you stay last before heading over here?" Normani asked, while looking through what looked like a small book about vegetation growth. She looked up for a sec giving all her attention to Camila.

"Well I mostly stayed within California the past few years," Camila said thinking back to where she's been at the last few years, "I moved from area to area, not really staying there much."

Dinah and Normani were enthused, obviously enthralled about how California life must be like. Dinah put her bag of chips down positioning herself closer towards Camila.

"You get around to meeting celebrities while there?" she asked trying to keep some level of control. Camila didn't mind though. Out of all her moves, she always loved staying in California, as well as New York. Both states had so much to offer when it came to adventure.

"Um, usually I kept myself in areas where large wildlife inhabited, but I would actually sometimes make my way to events in the cities," Camila answered humbly.

"I bet you could get yourself into any event you wanted, am I right?" Lauren asked, smiling at Camila. She knew how vampires could play with peoples' minds, getting themselves whatever they wanted from unsuspecting individuals.

Camila bit her lip and smiled. It was true, she did use her vampire abilities to get many things. Usually it wasn't a problem because she kept to herself, but she had to admit that it was a lot easier to use her vampire charm when in places with a larger amount of humans. They were very easy to manipulate.

"Okay, yes. I did use my vampire skills to get into many celebrity gatherings," Camila admitted while smirking at the girls, "But if you had special charming abilities you all would be trying to get into those things."

The girls laughed because it was true. Even though they were all supernatural creatures, they still had the tendencies that most people their age had. Even Ally, who turned out to be the oldest, ironically since she is the tiniest, could be found swooning over musicians like Justin Timberlake or Jennifer Lopez.

This conversation had loosened Camila up a bit, making herself more comfortable in the company of the four other girls. The girls in turn were also getting to learn more about the new girl, and getting to see how she fit in as a new member of their group. Camila and Dinah seemed to be a bit closer, but mostly because they were the ones who met each other that day, giving them a little more time to make a bond.

"So Dinah, I was wondering," Camila started, being a bit hesitant not sure if the question would touch on anything sensitive, "Sine you're a werewolf, and werewolves usually live in packs, does that mean you have a pack around here?"

Camila looked steadily at Dinah throughout her whole question, making sure she didn't say anything that seemed off limits. Thankfully, Dinah didn't seem put off by the question, but the room did get a bit quiet. The TV still on, filling in the quiet.

"Well, yeah I suppose I do have a pack," Dinah said, still smiling, even showing her top teeth a bit, "But I didn't really grow up with them."

Camila was confused, wondering how Dinah could have a pack but not exactly grow up around them. Ally must have noticed her perplexed expression because a second later she was explaining the details.

"Dinah belongs to a pack that originated in the border of Washington and Oregon," Ally explained, getting up from her seat and putting an arm around Dinah's shoulder, "But when she was about five, a clan of hunters devastated the pack grounds, burning most of the living headquarters."

Dinah's smile seemed to have weakened as Ally progressed with the details. Camila realized right away that Dinah's smile was only a mask. She sensed raw sorrowfulness in Dinah. She turned towards Lauren who was keeping her eyes on the werewolf. It seemed that Lauren, as a succubus, could feel the negative energy radiating from Dinah as well.

Normani sat beside Dinah on the sofa and held her hands, trying to make her feel better. Camila suddenly felt terrible for asking a question that caused the person who had invited her to her home so much pain. She focused her mind on Dinah and tried to ease her emotions, sending positive energy in her direction in the hopes that Dinah would let go of some of the pain. It seemed to work as Dinah looked up at Camila smiling as she cleared a few tears that were on the brink of spilling over.

"I don't remember much about that night, only that there was so much dark smoke," Dinah explained, the effects of Camila's positive energy giving her the push to explain more, "Someone, I don't know who, had carried me from my room and out into the woods. He told me to keep quiet and to stay by the tree unless I saw danger"

"It was chaos. I could hear screams and people laughing. Saying things like "I got one in the head'. I blacked out after a while, and woke up in a hospital. Turned out I was one of few survivors. A few kids made it into the woods with the help of some of the older children. All the survivors were minors, so after leaving the hospital we were meant to go with distant family."

Dinah took a minute to compose herself, having started to tear up a bit more thinking about what had happened many years ago. Normani and Ally kept their hold on her strongly as Camila tried to focus again, sending Dinah more positive vibes. Lauren just kept looking straight at Dinah and the two girls holding her for emotional support. Dinah then proceeded with her heartbreaking story when she got herself together again.

"So anyways, doing things the human way, the hospital and police department tried finding relatives of mine from out of state who could take me in. Only problem was, I had no record of having any aunts or uncles on my mother or father's side. Obviously, sub-packs who had ties with the original pack in the border tried to take me in, but the authorities weren't having it. By human law I had to be put in foster care, so me and a few of the other survivors were sent to the system. The younger ones were easily adopted, mostly by member of sub-packs, while the older ones were put in foster care until they were old enough to get out of the system. Thankfully, out pack ancestors were the type of werewolves who could only activate the wolf gene through killing evil, so there weren't any slipups with revealing the existence of our kind"

"As for me, I was sent to an adoption agency far from where everyone else in my pack because of overflow. I ended up in a town close to Veneta, where I stayed put till the age of 12. By then someone had come into my life and changed it for the better."

At that, Dinah turned towards Ally and gave her a big hug, coming close to tears again, no doubt from the memory of it all. Camila stayed stunned, not understanding how Ally could have taken Dinah out of the adoption agency when she didn't look much older than Dinah.

"I'm sure Camila is feeling a bit confused at the turn of events," Lauren stated, taking her eyes off Ally and Normani and instead focusing her gaze at Camila.

Ally only gave Camila a big smile as she squeezed Dinah's shoulder one more time before standing up from her seat. Dinah had regained her composure and excused herself, saying that she had to make sure her eyeliner wasn't runny.

"Well, I can't really tell you much," Ally said, smiling a bit more, "I'm just a bit older than you might think. I'm sure you've said that plenty of times in the decades since becoming a vampire."

Camila chuckled at that, knowing how difficult it could be telling someone her situation. Obviously she didn't go around telling humans her real age, but on the few occasions that she has, they had all found it hard to believe. Ally cleared her throat, going back to her explanation of how she ended up adopting Dinah.

"I had recently moved to Veneta, and for reasons I can't really tell you, I had found myself at the orphanage where Dinah was being kept at. I managed to find her and with my own special skills, obtained the rights to adopt her as my own. Ever since that day, she's been by my side, as our little group of supernaturals grew bigger."

At that, Ally looked back at Normani and Lauren, holding out her hand for Lauren to grab and join herself and Normani in a small one-armed hugging session. Camila looked at the group of girls in admiration. Seconds later they let go as Dinah made herself back to the living room, looking much more energized. She made herself towards Camila while the other girls sat back down on the couch.

"Sorry 'bout that," Dinah started, laughing at the awkwardness of the situation "It has been years and I still sometimes get emotional about it all."

Camila looked surprised at Dinah's apology and immediately put one hand on Dinah's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"No need to apologize, Dinah," Camila said in sympathy, "I know what it's like losing people in your life and still feeling the impact of it many years later."

Dinah smiled back at Camila, coming in for a hug, which Camila immediately returned. They both squeezed each other in a tight embrace, and let go after a few seconds. Camila looked back at the other girls and saw their smiles. She didn't know why, but she felt a small sense of comfort at the sight of the girls she had only met hours ago. Being around them and sharing that emotional moment had caused Camila to feel a bigger connection with the girls. Her thoughts were intruded when Normani jumped up in exclamation.

"I think we should go out tonight to relieve some of the emotional stress of the evening," Normani said, taking her phone out to look at a text, "Luckily, a friend of mine has invited me, and whoever else I want to invite, to a party in the woods."

Everyone got excited at the news, already standing up to go up to their rooms to get ready. Lauren was the last to head towards the stairs when she realized that Camila still hadn't moved from her position. She turned to look back at her with a questioning look.

"Aren't going up to get ready?" Lauren asked, standing her ground at the connecting entrance between the living room and the hall that lead to the stairs.

Camila looked perplexed.

"I'm not really sure I should go," she said, biting her lip and twirling her fingers together, "I just got here and I don't ever really go to big gatherings when I'm new to an area. It makes me nervous and anxious."

Lauren gave a small laugh and smiled at her.

"I can feel what you're feeling right now," Lauren said, stepping a few feet closer, "And I also could sense how you felt minutes ago when you looked at us."

"You felt something for all of us. It seemed like comfort, and I know that if you come with us to the party, we'll make sure you feel comfortable. I know you like to keep to yourself, but come with us. It'll do you good, getting to meet some of the locals."

Lauren had gotten closer as she spoke and had put her hands on Camila's shoulders, giving a small squeeze for comfort. Even though it wasn't normal for Camila to go out and interact in huge gatherings in a new area, she knew she could count on these girls to be there when she felt uneasy. She smiled back at Lauren and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll go," she said, keeping her smile wide.

"Right on," Lauren exclaimed as she backed up, "I'll catch you and the girls after I'm ready."

"Yeah, sure," Camila said, watching Lauren climb the stairs as she followed the trail to her room.

******

The girls had driven to the party in the woods in Ally's silver Prius. Dinah had of course been in charge of the music, and persisted on playing a combination of Beyonce, Chris Brown and Nicki Minaj, much to Normani's pleasure. The two really did have similar tastes in music.

"So, guys" Camila said over Dinah and Normani singing Drunk in Love, "The party in the woods...is it a human gathering or will there be other supernaturals?"

Camila wanted to know what to expect from the party. It made her feel more at ease if she knew what she was getting herself into instead of going in blind.

Normani stopped singing to answer Camila's question.

"The guy who is hosting the party is a witch from one of the local covens," Normani explained, "So basically there will be members of several covens, and of course other teen supernautrals"

"There's also a chance that there will be a few humans there, mostly girlfriends or boyfriends of supernaturals. But regardless, expect a lot of dancing, drinking, and magical fun."

The rest of the girls screamed in excitement at what was to come. Even Ally, who usually went by the rules, didn't seem to mind the fact that there would be underage drinking.

After a few minutes, Ally wound her car through an opening in the woods, finding an area where other cars were parked.

"Okay, ladies. We are here," Ally chimed as she stepped out of the car, "Remember what I said. Be responsible and don't do anything too stupid. I'll be over with the college groups."

Everyone agreed to the terms and made their way over to where the drinks were at. Normani and Dinah opted for a water bottle each and left to join a group of boys who were looking their way. Camila got a cup of the bright pink fruit punch and Lauren prepared herself a mixture of alcohol and coke. Camila eyed her drink of choice and smirked when Lauren caught her staring.

"Hey, nothing wrong here," Lauren laughed, mixing the drink together with ice, "I'm probably older than most of these people anyway."

Camila squinted her eyes at that. She leaned on one leg with her arms folded, drink in hand.

"Okay, wait. How old are you exactly?" Camila questioned, keeping her stance.

Lauren laughed at Camila's antics. She took a sip of her alcoholic mixture before folding her arms in a similar manner as Camila.

"I'm 91 this year," Lauren said as she kept a close eye on Camila, "My kind aren't immortal, but we age quite slower than humans."

Camila was a bit stunned at how old she really was. It wasn't ancient by vampire standards though. And she had heard rumors of these creatures living long lives.

"Well that was a surprise," Camila admitted, gaining her composure back, "You seem really down with the modern age for someone so old." She joked.

"We don't all hide from the present," Lauren said, smirking. Although it was a joke, Camila took it a bit offensively, seeing as she wasn't very inclined at understanding modern phrases, or even technology sometimes.

Camila could go years without moving forward into the present era. She just has a problem with understanding when things were changing, such as the iPhone device which, in Camila's opinion, kept updating too much.

"Okay, okay," Camila said, "I might not always get modern slang, or forget to adjust to new ways of dress or even technology usage, but I do ultimately get the hand of it. For example, I picked up the use of 'yolo' a few weeks ago."

Camila looked at Lauren in satisfaction at showing her that she could keep up with the kids, but faltered a bit when she saw Lauren giggling while taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, God! Camila," Lauren said while controlling her laughter, "No one has used that in two years."

Camila stammered at that. She took a sip of her fruit punch and cleared her throat.

"Okay, fine. Maybe the article I found online was outdated. But at least I had used the Internet! That's modern enough for me."

"Well if you stay long enough maybe I can help you gain precious knowledge about selfies, memes and twerking" Lauren suggested jokingly, "Dinah and Normani can help, too."

Camila could only nod as she had no understanding of what any of those things meant. Except for maybe 'twerking'. She'd read something about Miley Cyrus doing it on a television program, but hadn't gone into detail on it because a cat video had distracted her.

Camila was pulled out of her thoughts on cat videos when she heard footsteps heading their way.

"Hey, guys, having fun?" Normani said as she came arm-in-arm with Dinah from where there seemed to be a group of boys basically drooling over them.

"Yeah, we are," Camila said while waving at the two girls, "Lauren was giving me insight on the succubus age cycle and telling me she'll teach me how to do 'twerking' since I obviously am such a prude and have no knowledge of modern things."

Dinah and Normani burst out laughing at that, ignoring the looks they were getting from teens passing by to get beverages.

"Yo, don't you worry about the twerking. Me and Mani can teach you all about that soon," Dinah said as she covered her mouth, trying to control her giggle fit.

"Yeah, I mean, Lauren's got the booty for twerking, but not really the skill if you know what I mean," Normani said through her own giggles.

Lauren stood in front of them with her arms crossed, looking unamused at the two girls.

"Oh whatever," Lauren said, turning to refill her cup with more alcohol.

Dinah and Normani stopped their giggle fit and jumped onto Lauren's back, making sure to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Don't get so grumpy Miss Energy-Sucker," Dinah said while rubbing at Lauren's hair.

"We were just making fun," Normani added next, "Y'know you can break it down with me and Dinah any time."

Lauren brushed them off and turned around, smiling cheekily as ever.

"Gotchya," she exclaimed, pointing at their faces while laughing at her little act.

Camila stared at the three, smiling once again at the girls' friendship. She laughed as Dinah and Normani jokingly smacked Lauren against the head. She definitely felt at ease with these girls, and actually saw potential at being able to be a part of a close group of friends sometime soon.

********

The rest of the night, the girls danced and clowned around with all the other teens at the party. Camila enjoyed herself as she saw Normani and a few other witches casting spells to create light shows across the dancing area. Normani had explained that there were special charms around the party grounds to prevent the party from being found by humans who weren't brought along by other supernaturals, which helped keep the local police from raiding the party where underage drinking, and amongst other things, were present.

During a particular song, Normani and Dinah had pulled Camila to an open area by the bonfire and preceded to show her the dance art of twerking. Camila was horrified at first to say the least, but joined in any way, laughing at herself as she tried to repeat what the two girls were doing with their butts and hips.

Before long, a dance battle had commenced amongst a large group of teens. The girls, and even Ally, who had walked away from her group of college guys to join the fun, started making up random dances in the middle of a circle. One by one, people showed what they were made of. When it came to Camila's turn she tried to do some 90s dance moves, and even got around to doing her attempt of the twerk dance move that Dinah and Normani had showed her earlier. Everyone had a laugh at that.

Normani and Dinah did some choreography inspired by Beyonce, which had everyone who was watching cheering out loud.

The music and the large amount of people having fun made Camila feel freer than she had in a very long time. She never surrounded herself so much with other people in a manner like this. Even when she would sneak into evens in Hollywood and New York City, she had usually kept to herself, observing other people living their life instead of living the moment for herself. But at this moment, she knew what it meant to live her undead life.

She bumped into Ally who seemed to be having a great time of her own.

"You having fun?" Ally said loudly over the EDM soundtrack that was currently playing.

Camila nodded her response while swaying her hips to the rhythm of the fast paced music.

Ally joined Camila in her swaying, both ending up bumping hips and dancing profusely.

"I know you're only thinking of staying with us for a while," Ally started as she kept swaying her hips, "But I really do hope you decide to stay for the long term."

Camila was a bit shocked at the sudden suggestion. She stopped moving and looked Ally directly in the eyes.

"Why do you trust me enough to offer me a part in your household?" Camila asked, making sure to talk loud enough for Ally to hear her over the music.

Ally stopped her swaying, too. She looked kindly at Camila and gave her a bright smile. It reminded Camila of sunshine after a grey and cloudy day.

"I have a knack for knowing when I can trust someone," Ally began to explain, "And I know the good that is in you. That is something everyone at home has in common."

Camila was stunned once again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Just think about it while you spend your time in Veneta with us," Ally continued, "Maybe after a while you can decide on my offer."

Camila only nodded to which Ally gave a big hug to. Ally excused herself to grab some refreshments, leaving Camila to ponder over what had just happened.

She knew there was something more to what Ally had just offered. She tried connecting the pieces, but at that moment she didn't have enough information to really come up with a proper explanation.

She decided to put it in the back of her mind as she returned to her fun, joining the other 3 girls who were currently group grinding with other people. Camila let go of any worries and let herself get lost in the moment again.

Relishing the feeling of succumbing to life again.


	5. Looming Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. I had this ready a few days ago, but my internet was cut off so I wasn't able to put it up. I began exploring a plot line and focusing on the other girls as well. Hope you all enjoy it.

The morning after the party consisted of the girls, minus Camila, talking about different moments of the party while sitting around the breakfast table in their pajamas. Ally was the only one dressed for the day and had prepared chocolate chip and Nutella waffles, each girl serving themselves tall stacks. Especially Dinah, her werewolf appetite roaring with hunger that morning.

"I don't know. I really think that boy had a thing for you," Normani said with a mouthful of waffles, pointing her fork at Dinah.

"Eh, probably," Dinah answered as she shoved her own forkful of waffles in her mouth, "But I was really feeling the guy with the tribal tattoo on his back."

Lauren snorted at Dinah.

"Are you sure you weren't only into that guy because of his fit body and 6 foot tall stature?" Lauren said, squinting her eyes at her in humor.

"Don't forget," Ally said, while stacking more waffles in the center of the breakfast table, "she also likes them in physical sports."

Ally winked at Dinah who leaned back, pretending to be offended.

"It's not like I'm materialistic," she said, waving her hands in dramatic gestures, "I just like men who can handle all this jelly."

At that she stood up doing a dramatic pose, making everyone burst in fits of laughter.

"Okay, how about you sit that jelly down and enjoy the rest of my famous chocolate chip waffles," Ally said.

Dinah sat herself down, wiping fake dust from her hands, and digging back into the waffles she had neglected.

At that moment Camila made her presence known at the entrance of the kitchen dressed in pink pajamas with green dots.

"There's our sleepy guest," Dinah said, getting up off her seat again and walking straight to Camila, "Come sit. Ally made chocolate chip waffles, and they're to die for!"

Dinah pulled Camila to the table and sat her next to herself.

"Well, since I'm half way there, I hope they're not that good," Camila said, chuckling at Dinah's mannerisms. She sat herself down, stacking her plate with the waffles.

"Don't forget to cover it up in Nutella," Lauren said, sliding the jar of the hazelnut spread towards Camila's direction, "It's the best part."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ally, "my waffles are pretty decent without your Nutella."

Camila took the jar and looked at it confused. She had never encountered this form of spread. Normani seemed to have noticed Camila's confusion, making her eyes wide.

"Wait a minute," Normani started, "Why do you look like you've never encountered Heaven's favorite hazelnut spread in your life?"

The girls all looked at Camila, sharing similar looks of shock.

"Because I haven't," Camila said.

Lauren stood up from her seat in an instant, grabbing a spoon along the way and walking towards Camila's seat.

"Well that changes today," she said as she got the jar of Nutella, unscrewing the jar, and scooping out the spread. She aimed the spoon at the direction of Camila's mouth, stopping right before touching her lips with the spoon.

"Well c'mon," Lauren said, nodding her head at Camila, "Today you lose your Nutella-virginity."

The girls all stared at Camila, almost as if they were anticipating the moment Camila finally had a taste of Nutella.

Dinah started chanting "Ca-mi-la!" making Normani and Ally do the same.

Camila just stared at the spoon and then at the girls. This was truly bizarre for her. But she just shook her head and leaned forward, wrapping her mouth around the spoon and pulling back.

The girls stopped cheering, eyeing Camila's facial reaction to see for any positive response. All they got was a wide set of eyes and a second of nothing from her.

Lauren put the spoon down and folded her arms, smirking at Camila's reaction.

Camila looked between all the girls, finally swallowing the hazelnut spread down her throat.

"Holy-fucking-shit!" Camila screamed, her eyes basically rolling back, "This is the best freaking spread I've ever put my tongue on!"

Her vampire senses were overloaded with the intense taste of the chocolate and hazelnut. Her tongue transmitting the delicious spread in every part of her brain. Keeping the taste locked in as part of an intense memory.

Everyone cheered at the reaction, picking up their glasses of milk and toasting one-another. Camila quickly took the spread and got large scoops of it for her waffles. Clearly over-excited about the discovery of Nutella.

"See, I knew she'd like it," Dinah said, grabbing the jar next after Camila and spreading it across her final waffle.

"Nutella does make everything taste 10x better," Lauren said as she sat back down at her seat, taking a bite of a waffle with Nutella generously spread on it.

"Okay, once again, my waffles are fantastic on their own," Ally bit back at Lauren, "But I can admit, Nutella does make my already great waffles so much better."

They spent the rest of the hour finishing up the waffles, and clearing up the table once the waffles were over with. Each taking on a task to make sure the kitchen became spotless. Only Ally getting a break since she had prepared the delicious breakfast.

"Well since y'all are going to be busy cleaning up, I'm going to head out," Ally said, heading for the kitchen exit that lead to the front door "I got a jingle from someone, so I'll be gone for a while."

Ally disappeared as the remaining girls did dishes and wiped the table down.

"I didn't hear her phone ring," Camila said, towel-drying the plates and cups.

"Oh, she got a call just before you arrived in the kitchen," Dinah said quickly, grabbing a towel from beside Camila.

Camila hummed to herself, thinking about how she'd stayed up in her temporary bed, listening on in the girls' conversations, deciding at what moment would be good to head downstairs. She did not recall hearing Ally's phone ring or having a conversation with someone on the phone.

She just ignored it for now, and helped dry the wet dishes that Lauren kept handing over to her.

****** <>******

Ally made her way out the front door, and walked quickly to the side of the house. She hid behind a tall tree and looked at her surroundings.

She made sure no one was around her as she looked to the sky and disappeared in a shimmer of golden orbs.

****** <>******

Ally reappeared in a gigantic room made of white stone. The room resembled the inside of an old Greek temple, with tall pillars, white curtains hanging from various tall windows, old statues of various sizes and representing different forms. A light fog curved closer towards the marbling flooring as other figures walked around, most in white robes, while others wore regular clothing.

"Ally! Glad you could make it," a man in a white robe with golden engravings said.

Ally turned towards the man, a smile appearing on her face as she opened her arms and walked towards the older man, embracing him.

"I came as soon as I could," she said, separating herself from him but still holding onto his hands, "It's a bit tricky now that my new charge has moved in. She still doesn't know about me."

The man chuckled, letting go of Ally's hands and enveloping his own hand in his sleeves.

"Well at least you could make it up here as soon as you could. Come, let's go take a walk in the rose gardens. You have a lot to tell me about your new charge."

The robed man and Ally made themselves to one of the exits of the building, walking down stone stairs that led to an outdoor area. There were a few individuals outside, some walking along trails, others sitting along stone benches. They conversed in hushed tones, bowing their heads towards each other as if discussing secret conversations.

The rose gardens were located directly across from the stone temple, pathways cutting through, making it easy to walk through the garden and enjoy the flowers. A huge fountain was placed in the center of the garden, water spouting from the horn of a tall statue of a woman covered in a flowing robe.

Ally and the man walked slowly through the garden as they became engulfed in deep discussion.

"So, what have you learned about your new charge Allyson?" The man said, going straight to business. Ally looked down as she walked in a steady pace next to him.

"Well, her name is Camila. She's a vampire and is originally from Cuba. I noticed she's a bit shy, probably suffers from enhanced social anxiety, but she seems to be able to control it."

The man nodded, making mental notes as they continued to walk.

"Does she seem to possess any special powers? You know how the Order has allowed some individuals of their species to achieve magical gifts after their transformation."

They made a stop and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Ally dipped her finger tips in the water, making circular ripples.

"Yes, I know that. I did pay attention in the lectures," Ally laughed, looking up at the man, "I haven't seen her use any active powers, but I'm pretty sure she possess the passive power of pathokinesis. I felt her change Dinah's mood when she was feeling upset."

The man looked at Ally with a thoughtful expression.

"How interesting," he said, stroking his chin, "the Order would find that fascinating. Especially if it evolves into an active power."

"I'm not sure if it will evolve anytime soon," Ally said, "She seems to be a lone vampire. She has little experience interacting with other supernatural creatures. But she does have a daylight ring, meaning she had spent some time with a witch."

"Whatever the outcome, she is still a vampire," The man said, looking up into the vast sky, "She'll be able to protect herself from whatever danger comes your way."

Ally looked at the man confused. She wasn't sure what danger he was talking about.

"Has the Order seen something?" she asked worriedly.

"We're not sure yet. But some of our Seers have sensed something heading in your area. I'm not saying something could certainly happen, but I would advise you to keep an eye out. And make sure your charges are able to fend for themselves. Especially the new one."

The man stood up, pushing his arm out to pull Ally up.

"I'm sure they can take care of each other," she said, taking the man's hand as she stood up, "I'm just worried about the humans in the area. There is always an increase in death whenever magical danger makes its way through human territories."

They began walking again, heading towards the Temple of Knowledge, a building that resembled a library made of white stone, like all the other buildings.

"We've alerted all the other guardians in your area. They know to keep a look out. As for the humans, I'm sure your charges can help defend those who can't help themselves. That's why we have your department in charge of all these supernaturals. Remember what they taught you in your special studies?"

The man looked at Ally with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I remember," she said, thinking back to her days in training. She recited back one of the oaths she learned that was specifically made for her department.

"We are sworn to guide the ones in our charge. To direct their paths towards the Light, and dissuade them from the Darkness for which Destiny has marked them. In doing so, our charges, no matter of origin, Light or Darkness, will find their true calling. Protecting those who cannot protect themselves. As it is, and shall always be."

The man looked at Ally in pride, stopping in front of the temple.

"You were always one of my best mentees," the man said, grabbing Ally by the shoulders.

Ally looked up at him with admiration.

"Only because you were a great mentor," she said, beaming at him, "I did say I was going to make you proud when I got my wings from the Academy all those decades ago. I still plan on doing that."

"We did well in putting you in the department. Back then, we weren't sure if making this new department would work out. Seeing as there has always being a prejudice in the magical community towards creatures who have made their presence in the Darkness. But looking back at what you and your colleagues have accomplished, I'm glad the Order decided to finally construct the Department of Supernatural Unity."

Ally nodded, holding a grin at her old mentor. She grabbed his hands in hers once more and squeezed.

"I've been lucky to be part of such a great department. We've done our best to unite the magical community, and hope that sooner rather than later, all conflicts amongst us can be resolved."

"I'm sure that day will come soon," the man said, taking back his hands into his sleeves, "Remember to keep an eye out on your new charge. We'll keep you notified of any danger that makes itself present in your area."

Ally nodded at the man, giving him a bright smile.

"I will Elder Simon," Ally said, bowing her head in respect.

The man chuckles at the title, giving Ally his own beaming smile.

"Allyson, how many times have I told you? My respect for you and your work overturns your need to call me by my title in private."

Ally gives her own laugh and nods at Simon.

"Of course. Just a habit," she says and watches Simon nod back, "I'll let you get to your destination then, Simon."

The Elder only nods and dismisses himself, turning towards the stairs that led up to the Temple of Knowledge.

Ally looked on for a bit longer before disappearing once again in a shimmer of golden orbs.

****** <>******

Camila was busy in her room, writing sentences into her journal while laying on her bed. The other girls had gone and done separate things. Lauren had said she needed to make a visit with a friend, Normani had gone to a store that sold magical products, and Ally still hadn't returned from wherever she said she was going.

Dinah was the only other girl who was at the manor. She was busy in the backyard practicing fight moves on a dummy. Dinah had asked Camila if she wanted to join her, but she declined saying she'd probably break the dummy if she used her vampire strength.

"Your loss." Dinah had said, strutting outside in workout clothing.

Camila had been writing for almost an hour now. She finally closed her journal, deciding she wrote down enough of her thoughts for the time being. She slid the book in the nightstand beside the bed, and stood up. The journal was nearly filled, meaning she'd have to go into town soon and buy another one.

She made herself downstairs into the living room, flopping onto the couch and picked up the remote from the coffee table. She flipped through channels skipping over several. After a few seconds she finally found a channel she could enjoy. She completely focused on the TV show for the next 30 minutes and hadn't noticed Dinah make her way into the room.

"Hey Camila!" she screamed, startling Camila from her trance.

"Dinah! I didn't notice you finished your workout." Camila said, becoming a bit flustered.

Dinah gave her a perplexed look, not believing a vampire could be startled like that.

"Girl, you have super senses just like me. How'd you not notice me walking into the house?"

"Oh...I was busy watching this show," Camila pointed at the TV, "I didn't expect you guys to have any Spanish channels. This is one of my favorite Spanish soap operas. It's set in Miami, and it reminded me of my time there."

Dinah looked at the TV and saw two rich Hispanic women speaking to each other in what she interpreted as gossip.

"Oh, yeah. We have a few channels. Lauren likes to watch some of the Spanish shows too, sometimes. Ally too, but she hardly watches TV," Dinah said, plopping herself down next to Camila.

Camila's attention was now drawn on Dinah, only keeping a small focus on the show.

"So, do you know where Ally headed off to?" she said, giving Dinah a questioning look. She'd been wondering what had caused Ally to leave so sudden. Something felt off about how Ally had lied about getting a phone call from someone.

"I don't know. She had a meeting with one of her bosses or something," Dinah said, turning her attention to her iPhone, trying to show disinterest in the topic.

"Oh, Ally didn't mention she worked somewhere," Camila said, leaning closer towards Dinah.

Dinah looked up and stared Camila in the eyes.

"Well maybe you can talk to her more and she'll tell you a little more about herself," Dinah replied, keeping eye contact with Camila.

Camila put a hand on top of Dinah's, keeping her eye contact and smiling.

"Can you tell me why she said she had a phone call earlier? I was awake for a while and I didn't hear anyone call her."

Dinah leaned in close to Camila, and stared at her for a second longer. Then she surprised Camila but belting out a huge laugh.

Camila pulled back and released Dinah's hand, staring at her in confusion.

Dinah wiped away a tear from her eye that had come out due to her laughter and looked back at Camila.

"I know what you were trying to do," she said, smiling mischievously at Camila, "and it won't work. I'm completely immune to your vampire charm."

Camila stared back, completely in shock. In all her years, she'd never experienced a werewolf not fall for her vampire charm, unless they had a special herb called vervain on their bodies or in their blood system.

"I am so confused right now," Camila said, frowning at Dinah, "why is this so funny to you?"

Dinah laughed a little longer, then finally managed to control herself.

"I bet that hasn't happened to you before," Dinah said, smiling back at Camila, "My pack has a special gift, passed down from generation to generation. A priestess married into the pack back in the late 1800s, and had done a protection ritual that prevented vampires from controlling us through your mind control thing. Any werewolf who was married or born into the pack would receive this gift, even generations after the initial ritual."

Camila was dumbfounded, not ever hearing of such a ritual being performed. After the initial shock she became embarrassed by her actions.

"I am so sorry," Camila said, looking in complete despair at Dinah, "I know it was wrong of me to try and get answers from you like that, but I was a bit worried as to why you all lied to me about Ally getting a phone call this morning. I've said already how I'm not used to building relationships with other people, and I just thought..."

Dinah pulled Camila into a surprise hug, making Camila stiff for a second before succumbing to the hug.

"Oh...don't worry so much. We aren't trying to hide anything from you. Ally just has some things that she prefers to keep secret. At least for now."

Camila pulled back and nodded her head at Dinah.

"I completely understand," she said, getting her cool again, "I'm just a very paranoid person, and I know I'm new here so I don't expect you all to tell me everything. I promise I'll respect your guys' privacy. This mind control thing won't happen again."

Dinah awed at Camila, rubbed her arm for a second and stood up from her seat.

"It's all good, girl," she said, stretching her legs, "I'm going to take a shower since I'm stinking up the place with my post-work-out odor, and then after how about we go and explore the town? I'm sure you'd love to see what there is to do besides sit down and watch William Levy on your Spanish show all day."

Camila jokingly gasped and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"First of all, William Levy is not in this show," she said keeping her stern face, "and second of all, I would love that."

Dinah laughed again as Camila's stern face became a smile. She patted Camila on the head, laughing even more at her scrunched up facial expression.

"Alright, good to hear. I'll see you in a bit," she said making her way to the upstairs bathroom.

Camila stared after Dinah as she climbed the stairs.

"And by the way," Camila shouted while sitting back comfortably on the couch and staring at the TV again, "There is nothing wrong with watching William Levy on TV all day!"

****** <>******

Lauren was currently enjoying herself, making out with a guy in the back of a magical bar. She'd been feeling a little weak from lack of feeding that morning, so she decided to take a trip to the Red Diamond Bar and Lounge. The bar was one of many secret hangouts for supernaturals, charmed to keep humans from finding it. It was one of her favorite spots to feed at.

The space between Lauren's lips and the guy's lips was connected with a light hue of blue, visible to those with the eye for magic. As Lauren pulled away from the guy, the blue light of energy linked the two together. Her hazel eyes shined brighter than usual, and the man looked back, sexually entranced and not realizing what was happening. That was one of Lauren's special abilities, as long as she kept contact with her prey, they were completely entranced by her and didn't notice what she was really doing to them.

She finally broke the connection and the man fell back against the chair, passed out. Two men dressed in black came out from the shadows and took the unconscious man to a back room. A third one dressed in a dark suit came out and stood next to Lauren.

"You should probably be more careful next time," the man smirked, "We can't have you abusing our  _merchandise_."

Lauren scoffed at the man.

"Oh please. You know I can control myself," she said and slapped the man on the arm, "You have never had any of your toys break while in my care."

The man chuckled and nodded his head.

"True Ms. Jauregui. But really, remember next time to take as much as you need without making my workers pass out. I'd hate to have to ban you from the bar." The man said.

"Okay, fine," Lauren said, rolling her eyes at him, "You don't have to get so serious with me LA."

The man just fixed his thick glasses, looked at Lauren one more time and dismissed himself to deal with other matters.

Lauren chewed the inside of her cheek a bit as LA retreated from her. She turned towards the bar, deciding to order herself a drink. She'd already fed enough from the workers to keep herself steady for the next few days.

She sat on a stool as the bartender came towards her, throwing a towel over her his shoulder and giving Lauren a lopsided smile.

"What can I get for you Lauren?" he said leaning in a bit too close.

Lauren internally groaned, but put a flirtatious smirk on her face, leaning in too. She grabbed onto the guy's hand, stroking the top with one finger.

"Oh Bradley, you already know what I like," she bat her eyelashes at him and smirked even bigger when the bartender lost focus and stammered.

"Miami Vice, coming right up." He said a bit loudly, quickly pulling back to make her drink.

Lauren leaned back, enjoying watching him squirm as he made her drink

"Now what did I say about using your powers for personal purposes," Lauren heard from behind her. She turned back and came face to face with Ally.

"Ally! I didn't know you'd be coming here today," Lauren said, looking at Ally in surprise.

"I sensed you were here and wanted to make sure you were playing nice," Ally smirked and moved her focus to the bartender, "Looks like your drink is ready."

Lauren turned around again and faced the bartender.

"Here you go, extra Bacardi, the way you like it," he said, smiling brightly at Lauren.

Lauren smiled back and touched his shoulder.

"Thank you Brent! You're too kind. Till next time," she said, grabbing the drink and turning towards Ally, urging her to walk.

"Uh...it's Brad," is all she heard from behind as they both walked away.

"Using your powers that way goes against everything I've urged you to not do since bring you under my wing," Ally said, frowning a bit at her.

"And Ally, how many times have I told you that it's in my nature to use my sexual charm to get what I want," Lauren said, sipping her drink, "Plus, it's not like I'm hurting anyone."

Ally shook her head and looked pointedly at Lauren.

"Just...don't make a habit of it," she said sternly.

Lauren returned the look and said "Sure," in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious Lau-," Ally started but was interrupted when a shriek made itself heard across the lounge.

Everyone covered their ears as the screeching sound continued, rattling the glasses at the bar. A few of the loungers who were in the center of the lounge scattered to the edges. The only person left standing was a girl, who was the source of the shriek. The girl seemed to be in a trance, looking up, body stiff as her scream continued to roar. A few of the guests started leaving, not waiting to see what would happen next. Most already knew what the girl's screech foretold, and were not in the mood to see anything unravel.

Lauren put her drink down and ran towards the girl, holding her ears tightly. Ally followed suit, her instincts as a magical guardian urging her to help.

The girl finally ceased and fell straight to the ground. She was extremely pale, her purple eyes focusing on something that no one else could see. Lauren pulled her into her arms while Ally spread her arms across the girls' body, using her abilities to see if anything was wrong with her.

"What do you see?" Lauren asked softly, knowing exactly what the look on the  _banshee_  meant. The girl had seen death.

"Death...so much death," the girl mumbled, still keeping her stare focused on something else.

"She seems okay, nothing physical," Ally said, looking at the girl worriedly. Lauren nodded and looked at the girl in her arms again. The crowd that had gathered around them and begun murmuring, wondering what could have caused the banshee to go into a screaming episode.

"Okay, but where," Lauren said, keeping her voice steady, "Can you give any more details?"

"It's all shrouded," the girl said, starting to shake a bit, "So much death but...where?"

The girl suddenly sat up, eyes returned to a human shade of brown. She looked around confused, and then focused her eyes on Lauren.

"I'm sorry, did something happen?" the girl asked.

Lauren looked back at the girl then at Ally, a bit worried.

"She doesn't remember," Lauren said, looking back at the girl, "You don't recall anything that just happened?"

The girl shook her head, now realizing that everyone in the room was looking at them. The owner of the bar pushed through the crowd, muttering when she saw Lauren at the center.

"I should have known this had something to do with you," LA said, walking towards the three girls.

Lauren looked up at LA and scoffed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," she said, standing up from the ground, becoming defensive. Ally quickly stood up too and got between Lauren and LA.

"It's true. We were just trying to help the girl." Ally said, clasping her hands and looking at the bar owner in innocence.

LA grumbled and rubbed his chin.

"Well, can you and your screaming friend take this business elsewhere? I have a business to run," he said, looking irritated.

"Yes, sure. Sorry for the disturbance," Ally said, helping the banshee up from the ground.

"Sorry for the scene," the girl said, walking away with Ally's help.

Lauren only looked at LA a bit annoyed then proceeded to follow the two girls. The crowd separated, allowing the three to make their way out.

LA looked at the crowd with a smirk.

"Proceed with your business. Nothing to see here," he said, then walked away, the music starting up, making the lounge lively again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Did you like me writing about the other girls as well? Did you like learning more about how the magical world in my fanfic is ran? I'll definitely explain more of it later on. Also, you finally get to see what Ally is and what she does. 
> 
> I also incorporated some of the people associated with the girls in real life. I don't think I'll put too much focus on these people because then it gets to be too much. 
> 
> Let me know if you're confused about anything or if I should fix something. You can also request things that I should incorporate in later chapters. I did a bit of that in this chapter :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudos and share! It really helps give me motivation to write more if I know that you guys are reading and liking my fanfic. 
> 
> Till next time!!


	6. Looming Danger

  
Ally led Lauren and the banshee out of the bar & lounge, which was securely hidden in a dark ally. No human would be able to find the entrance of the bar unless accompanied by a supernatural. The three stayed hidden by a big dumpster that no one ever used since it was mostly to hide that fact that something else hid in the darkness of that ally.  
“I think we should go somewhere we can talk about what just happened in there,” Ally whispered to the girl.

  
The banshee looked hesitantly at her and Lauren, who seemed to still be a bit pissed at how LA had talked to them, but nodded her head yes.

  
Ally smiled reassuringly at the girl and held her hand out for her to take. Lauren noticed the girl was hesitant, so she held onto Ally’s other hand first, assuring the girl that it was okay to do so.

  
The girl was not prepared to suddenly be engulfed in bright, golden orbs when she handed her soft, pale hand over to Ally. She made a small startled gasp as all three were swept away to another destination.

  
********

  
The three girls reappeared behind a large bundle of bushes located in a large park. The park was mostly deserted, except for a couple who were swinging quietly at the swings that faced away from the three of them, and a dog walker walking away from where they were located.

  
At the whiff of magic, the dogs turned their heads towards the source and began barking while the dog walker ushered them in an attempt to keep them calm.  
Lauren caught sight of a table next to a huge oak tree where the three could sit and speak in privacy.

  
“Looks like we got lucky with how few people are here today,” Ally smiled brightly and led the girl as they followed Lauren to the table.

  
“Well, most children these days are stuck to their phones or playing video games for hours.” Lauren commented when they finally made it to the table.

  
The banshee let out a small laugh at Lauren’s statement about today’s kids. Ally just rolled her eyes at Lauren’s attempt at being funny.

  
Lauren ignored Ally’s eye roll and winked at the only girl in their small group who could appreciate her sense of humor. It made her smile at the fact that someone actually found her funny.

  
Once they were at the table the atmosphere became more serious.

  
“We should probably get your name first, before getting to why you let out that high pitch scream. Which by the way, still has my ears ringing.” Lauren held her left ear in a gesture to prove she wasn’t lying, but it was more of an attempt to keep the girl at ease.

  
The girl grinned at Lauren, “My name is Blaire.”

  
Ally softly smiled at Blaire hoping to also make her comfortable with talking to strangers she’d just met.

  
“Well my name is Ally and this comedian over here is Lauren,” Lauren scoffed at Ally introducing her as the comedian.

  
“She’s just jealous that I’m just as good as her at meeting new people,” Lauren bit back jokingly.

  
The banshee looked at the two, not knowing what to do.

  
“So, you brought me to the park because…” Blaire trailed off. She wanted to get to the main point of this meeting the two girls in front of her had dragged her to. She appreciated that they were trying to make her feel comfortable, but she didn’t really want to be there.

  
Ally looked back at Blaire with apologetic eyes and got back on track to why they were at the park.

  
“Yes, back to why we’re here. At the bar you said you didn’t remember a thing about the trance you were under,” Ally leaned in and asked her, “Are you sure you don’t have at least some idea on what you saw?”

Blaire looked at Ally, and folded her arms defensively.

  
“I already said I don’t remember anything.” The girl looked a bit bothered that Ally was pushing her to remember something that was impossible to remember. Ally seemed to be surprised at the banshee’s sudden change in mood.

  
Lauren could sense the girl’s agitation and decided to take another approach.

  
“Okay, okay. We didn’t mean to make you upset. Can you at least tell us what something like that screaming fit you had can mean? While in the trance you said something about seeing lots of death.” Lauren tried making her demeanor seem empathetic, hoping the girl would become less agitated.

  
Blaire sighed, smoothing the top of her blond pixie-cut, feeling bad about her sudden mood change.

  
“Yeah, sorry. Sometimes after these trances I get a bit restless. Predicting death is not something all banshees like to live with. Especially those of us who weren’t brought up around other banshees.” The girl’s mood took a complete different turn. Lauren could sense the girl’s saddened mood.

  
Blaire tried covering up her sudden change in mood and began to give some answers that could hopefully help Lauren and Ally.

  
“Most of the time my predictions are more precise. I can see the person who is about to die. Sometimes I even can see where and how. On rare occasions I can even get an average idea of when,” Lauren and Ally were completely focused on the banshee’s explanation of her predictions.

  
“But sometimes the prediction is too much for me. This has only happened once in my life, when I was still a child. I went into a similar trance like today, and when I got out of it, I didn’t remember a thing. All I knew from what my foster sibling told me was that I had said something about seeing lots of death.”

  
Ally’s instinct to care for the supernatural girl in front of her came in strong, so she grabbed onto her hand when she felt like she was opening up about something she never really told anyone. Lauren nodded at Blaire in reassurance when she caught her eye, sensing that Ally’s thoughtful touch was helping her a bit.

  
“A month later, I saw it on the news,” Blaire slowly withdrew her hand from Ally for what she was about to reveal, “Miles from the city, a fire had broken out in a small reservation out in the woodland area. There were only a few survivors.”

  
Ally and Lauren looked at each other with a knowing look. They had a sinking feeling that they knew what the banshee had predicted all those years ago. Blaire picked up on the two girls’ shared look.

  
“I’m assuming you already know what that fire turned out to be.” Blaire looked ill at the memory of that incident. She didn’t know the true monstrosity of that tragedy until years later. When she had found out that her predictions of death were not symptoms of a mental disorder, and that there were others just like her.

  
“When I had finally found people of my kind through foster care, I learned that the fire had actually been a massacre of a large werewolf pack by the hands of hunters.” Blaire’s expression suddenly turned into anger. When she’d found out about the true events that led to the fire at that reservation, she was appalled that there could be people so full of hate who could kill men, women and children all because of what they were born as.

  
After a moment of silence within the three girls, Lauren finally broke the silence. It had taken her a moment to process that the tragic event that had basically left her friend an orphan was actually predicted a month in advance by a child at the time.

  
“So you’re saying that what happened at the club…that could be a prediction of something as big as that massacre?” Lauren felt a dark pit in her stomach. She had lived a long life, but for the most part she had kept away from danger like this. She had the sudden urge to hold onto Ally’s hand, feeling the need to hold onto the girl’s hand who was sent to keep her safe.

  
“I’m not sure what I saw, but I have a strong feeling that this will be big. Whatever this is,” Blaire began feeling overwhelmed. She wanted to leave. She couldn’t believe that she’d told so much to people that she’d just met that day, “If it’s alright, I’d like to leave already.”

  
Ally was still holding onto Lauren’s hand. She felt her charge’s sudden change in mood, so she decided it would be good to take her home where they could inform the other girls on what they’ve learned.

  
“Yeah. I think you’ve been a big help,” Ally stated, looking a bit distracted. Lauren noticed so she decided to speak up, “Would you like me to take you to your home, Blaire?”  
“No, it’s okay,” Blaire stood up when Ally said she was able to leave, “I know my way home from this park.”

  
For second there was an awkward pause, but Lauren broke it by getting out of her stunned stupor at the knowledge she’d gathered.

  
“Take care, Blaire.”

  
Blaire nodded her head at them and left, quickly making her way towards the end of a street.

  
Ally looked over at Lauren when she thought they were ready to leave. To her surprise she saw Lauren giving her a perplexed look.

  
“What’s wrong?” she asked.

  
“What did you mean when you told Blaire she was a ‘big help’,” Lauren asked her friend and guardian, “I didn’t know we were looking for precise information.”

  
Lauren felt a bit angry at Ally. She knew Ally was hiding something from her and didn’t like that she was in the dark.

  
Ally sighed. She had thought she’d be able to find some more information on her own before telling the girls on the incoming danger that her mentor, Simon, had told her earlier that day. She didn’t like having any of her charges angry at her so she decided to tell Lauren at least something so she wouldn’t feel so in the dark.

  
“Don’t be angry Lauren. I’m not hiding anything,” Ally took Lauren’s arm in hers and led her over to the bundle of bushes they’d used earlier to hide behind when they had first orbed to the park, “I’ve just… I learned today from my mentor that something dark is making its way into our area. He said it was a good idea to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”

  
Lauren nodded at the new information. They were behind the bushes once again, ready to go back home and inform the girls on what they had just learned. She pulled Ally’s arms first before she orbed them home.

  
“You know you can count on me when it comes to these things,” she said sincerely, showing off more emotion that she normally did around the girls, “Whatever happens, you know I have your back.”

  
Ally and Lauren shared a moment of support for a few seconds, with Ally reaching up to hug her taller friend. Lauren was her first ever charge, having been put as her guardian soon after she’d gotten her wings. Although, it was years later that she’d accepted moving in with her, when Ally had taken in Dinah. Even if Lauren had her little tendencies that came with her instinct as a succubus, Ally knew that there was so much good in her, which is why she was so proud in the person she managed to form into.  
Giving each other one more squeeze, a flurry of golden orbs swirled around them, taking them home.

 

********

  
Normani was currently stepping through the doors of a new age store. The store was filled with customers who were sure that the things on the shelves would help them solve their life issues. Books of love spells and meditation techniques lined shelves, while crystal balls and special amulets were on display for customers to get their hands on them. Most of the customers here had no idea of how magic worked, while a few were sure they’d gotten a hang on magical abilities.

  
As for Normani, none of the trinkets in this store worked to her benefit. Sure there were a few things that could work if done right, such as the herbs that were packed in jars and bags, but what Normani was especially interest in lied past the door in a back entrance, which led to an underground room. That is where the real magic was located.  
“Do you think this stone will make Nathan love me,” a teenaged girl asked her friend who was busy looking at a description of another stone.

  
Normani smiled at the question. She knew these stones held no magic ability because none were actually blessed. She eyed another customer who was looking at an amulet meant to keep nightmares away. Sadly, that wouldn’t work either because the amulet wasn’t charmed for that purpose. As a safety precaution, none of the “magical” objects located on this floor obtained any trace of magic. Untrained humans couldn’t be trusted with things that held too much power.

  
Normani made herself to the back of the store where a male worker was currently pretending to organize small jars. He spotted Normani right away and smiled brightly at her. She visited the store regularly so a few of the workers were accustomed to her visits.

  
“Hey, Mani. It’s been a while,” the worker left his position next to the jars to go hug Normani. He’d been working at the store for just over a year now and both had developed a small friendship overtime.

  
Normani leaned into the hug and laughed, “Yeah. That sale last month really helped keep me stocked up for a while. How have you been Marcius?”

  
The worker, Marcius, shrugged after letting Normani go, “It’s been busy lately. We’ve also had to heighten the store’s security. A few of the local covens have been on alert about a potential threat.”

  
Normani looked Marcius bewildered. She hadn’t heard anything about a threat.

  
“What do you mean by a potential threat?”

  
Marcius gave Normani a surprised look. He had thought Normani of all people would be keeping tabs on what was happening in the magical community.

  
“You honestly haven’t heard anything,” Normani shook her head and waited for her friend to explain, “Well there isn’t really much information, but a few witches who hold the power of premonition have gotten glimpses of a dark force making its way into the area. No one knows what the dark force is though.”

  
Normani was stunned at the new information. She’d spent a lot of time outside of her own coven, but she was sure she would have gotten at least some news about this during the times she would go out to parties hosted by teen witches.

  
“That’s crazy. I haven’t been spending as much time as I wish I had with my coven, so this is all news to me.” Marcius looked disapprovingly at Normani. He knew about Normani’s unique situation of living in a group home for magical creatures, and being under the care of a Guardian of Light, also known as just plainly, a light guardian. But that was no excuse for his friend to distance herself from her coven.

  
“You know you have to keep in contact with your coven, Normani. It’s not good for your magical abilities. A witch needs to keep that sacred connection within a coven.” Marcius gave Normani a pointed look while folding his arms.

  
“I know, I know. Ally tells me too,” Normani looked down for a second. She knew that distancing herself from her coven would affect her powers negatively. That’s why there aren’t many witches who practice magic alone. They become too vulnerable to the dangers of the magical world, and to witch hunters. But there was a reason as to why she was even put in a group home, “I just have a hard time being around them since…”

  
Normani never liked talking about her reasons behind why the Order found it necessary to keep her under the care of a separate light guardian from the coven. Her coven already had a light guardian, since most covens had their own designated guardian. But since the incident happened within Normani’s coven, the Order found it better that she be taken under the care of a light guardian who was specialized in situations like hers. That’s where Ally came to the picture.

  
Marcius saw Normani’s hesitance to talk about her past so he took the initiative to comfort her.

  
“It’s alright Mani. You don’t have to talk about that part of your life.” He leaned in for another hug, giving her a squeeze full of comfort. Normani didn’t say anything when she felt a warmth inside of her chest, just assuming that Marcius was using his own powers to make her feel better. He backed away after a few seconds and gave her a comforting smile.

  
“Yeah, you know how it is,” Normani took a few seconds to fix her composure, then smiled back at Marcius, “Anyways, back to why I came here.”

  
Marcius nodded at her with a bright smile just like how he did when she had arrived. He led her to the back door that led to the underground magic store that held all the real stuff.

  
They arrived at the door seconds later. Marcius leaned forward towards the lock and whispered an incantation that no one else could hear. The lock glowed golden, indicating that whatever was hidden on the other side would become unhidden to Normani. If anyone else had managed to unlock the door without the permission of one of the store’s workers, they still wouldn’t be able to see anything but a storage closet without the special incantation that only the store workers knew.

  
“Hope you find everything alright,” Marcius smiled at Normani as he took a small bow.

  
“Thank you Marcius.” Normani said along with a small giggle. She didn’t notice the small blush that painted the worker’s face as she walked through the threshold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I felt guilty about waiting so long to update so I tried to get this done before the New Year. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!!


End file.
